


Beverly Hills (That's where I want to be)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Beauty guru Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beauty Guru Stiles, Dating, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Makeup Artist Stiles, Single dad Derek, YouTube, Youtuber Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have their date. (And then some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beverly Hills (That's where I want to be)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a heavily requested sequel to Stylin Pallete and I am obsessed with this series!! This practically write itself and I have a cute idea for another fic that I think y'all will like. If you want it though please comment/kudos!!!!!!!   
> Xx  
> T  
> mickey-mousemilkovich.tumblr

Kim's not at all surprised when Derek calls her a few hours later.   
"Hey Der."  
"What am I gonna wear?" He asks.   
"What are your choices?"  
"I dunno, I didn't really bring anything like nice. I have jeans and some random shirts."  
"Did you bring your leather jacket?"   
"Yeah."  
"Alright, wear your tightest jeans and your leather jacket. You look good in that." 

"Thanks." He says, picking out a plain red vneck to go under the jacket.  
"And Derek don't say anything dumb. First dates are important."  
"I'm not gonna say anything dumb!"  
"Mhm. Just stick to stuff about you, not the girls."  
"Well that's dumb, he already knows I have the girls."   
"I know that, but he doesn't know you have two baby mamas, one of which is crazy."   
"Aww, Kim don't talk about yourself like that."   
"Wha, fuck you!" Kim splutters and Derek laughs.   
"I gotta go."  
"Call me after!"  
"We'll see."   
"Trust me, you don't want both Gemma and I hounding you."  
"Alright bye!" 

"Damn Derek, back at it again with the sexiness." Gemma says when Derek comes out of the bathroom.   
"Gemma," Derek rolls his eyes a flush crawling up his neck.   
"Daddy you look beautiful!" Caroline says from her place on the bed. They're both on the king size bed, trays of room service in between them, a movie on the tv screen.   
"Thank you baby."   
"So you take her compliment but not mine?" Gemma asks, looking up from her phone.   
"Come give me a hug girls. I'll probably be home late so Caroline listen to your sister."   
"Okay daddy!" Caroline kneels on the bed and wraps her arms around his neck, "Have fun!"   
"I will baby."   
Gemma gives him a hug too,  
"Can't wait to hear all the details!"   
"Mhm." Derek says rolling his eyes.

Stiles had texted him and asked if he wanted to go to a sushi place and so he was supposed to meet him there.   
Derek was standing outside Sunshine Sushi playing on his phone when Stiles comes up and claps him on the shoulder,  
"Hey cutie."   
"Stiles, hey!"

His hair is still perfectly styled but he's now wearing lighter gold makeup and red lipstick. He's wearing a soft looking cream sweater and jeans.   
"You look wonderful." Derek says, opening the door for him.  
"You too," Stiles says with a smile. 

They sit down and order drinks, and Derek feels slightly awkward. It's just been so long.   
"So how was the rest of your meet and greet?"   
"Oh it was great! I love doing them. Plus people bought my pallete and I worked really hard on it so that's a plus."  
"How is being a celebrity?"   
Stiles turns red, "I definitely wouldn't say celebrity. I would barely say popular."   
"You have 1.2 million subscribers on YouTube."  
Stiles laughs,  
"Do I now? Watch me a lot?"   
"With how obsessed my girls are, yes." 

Stiles smiles, taking a drink of his vodka soda,   
"Tell me about your daughters."   
Derek smiles, this is easy,  
"Gemma is seventeen, she's pretty wild, takes after her mom. Then there's Caroline, who just follows her sister all over and she's such a daddy's little girl."   
Stiles smiles,  
"I can't wait to be a dad."   
"It's amazing."  
"This is sort of rude, but could I ask how old you are? I mean you said Gemma is seventeen-" he trails off slightly.   
"I'm thirty. I started really young." Derek gives an awkward laugh.

Stiles' eyes widen,   
"High school sweethearts?"  
"More like middle school, but yeah."   
"I'm twenty five."   
Derek nods,  
"And no kids?"  
"Nope. No high school sweethearts?"  
"Any sweethearts at all?"   
"I actually just got out of a pretty messy relationship. Well not just, about eight months ago. It's still shitty."   
"I feel that."   
"Were you guys ever married?"  
"No. Engaged, but never married."   
"But you were together a long time?" Stiles asks, "At least the ten years between the girls?" 

Derek bites at his lip, "Actually Gemma and Caroline have different moms. I was engaged to Kimberly, Gemma's mom, but we broke up when I was twenty. Kim is great and I'll always love her but it just wasn't working out. Caroline's mom was a one night stand. We tried to date afterwards but she's just, difficult. I have full custody."   
Stiles nods, and Derek cringes,   
"I'm sorry. That's a lot. I just want to be honest, I'm young but I do have a lot of baggage." 

"No, I appreciate it. Really. So what do you do?"  
"I own an editing company with my uncle. I like reading plus I can work from home, it's great."  
"That's good. Well I just do youtube. For a long time I worked doing other things too but I've finally gotten to a point where this is my life."   
"That's amazing."   
Stiles rubs the back of his neck, "So I asked you out because I'm definitely attracted to you, but I don't know what you're really looking for?" 

"I'm kind of looking for something serious. I can't just be bringing people in and out of my girl's lives. I want to get married and have more kids, so I'm not really looking to mess around."  
"Me too! I feel like I'm young but I feel like I've been though enough shit for several lives so I'm trying to settle down."   
Derek pops a piece of sushi in his mouth and nods.   
"But I live in New York."   
Derek's eyes widen,   
"What?"  
"My ex he had always wanted to move there so we did, and I just haven't moved away. I'm not attached to the city or anything, I could move."

"We barely know each other. I can't ask you to move!"  
"But I could."  
Stiles stares at him, eating a piece of sushi.   
"I don't-"  
"I've been there for three years. I've had meet and greets in every big place in the city, I've went to every con for the last three years. Cali would be a good change. Plus, it's not like there aren't planes."   
Derek runs a hand through his hair,  
"You heard me say that I have two kids right? And I have lots of, issues. You're not moving across the country for me. You barely know anything about me." 

"I know that you're beautiful, inside and out. You have a good heart. You're amazing with your daughters. You're real. You're funny. You're not embarrassed of me, sitting here with a full face of makeup on. You want something serious, like me. I'm not saying I need to move in with you or anything, but if I'm closer at least I would have a chance."   
Derek looks down, fiddling with his hands,   
"I don't know."   
Stiles nods,   
"Well let's just enjoy tonight then. There's always phones." 

"So, you want to go back to my hotel? Just for a drink or whatever."  
Derek hesitates, It's not that he doesn't want to, he does, but his girls-  
"I don't know, my girls are at the room by themselves-"  
"I'm sure they'll be fine."  
"Yeah they'll be fine!" A voice chimes.   
Hell no, they didn't actually-  
He turns around and sees Gemma gripping Caroline's arm,   
"You idiot!" She hisses. 

Derek glares,  
"What in the hell are you guys doing here?!"  
"We just wanted to make sure that you were having fun."  
"And not doing anything dumb. Which you are! If he wants to move here then let him!" Gemma argues.   
Derek groans,  
"Gemma. Stay out of grown folks business. How the hell did you even get here?"   
"We took an uber."   
Derek sighs, turning back to Stiles,  
"I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing." 

Stiles just holds back a laugh,  
"It's fine. I think it's adorable."  
Derek rolls his eyes,  
"Yeah cause you don't have to go home with them."  
Stiles laughs,  
"Well since they're already here, maybe we should go back to my room, we can just watch a movie and get to know each other."   
"Yeah dad please!" Caroline shouts.   
"Are you sure that's okay?" Derek asks.  
Stiles reaches across the table to squeeze his hand,  
"I wouldn't invite you all if I didn't like you."   
Derek sighs, "Girls. Don't think this means you're not in trouble."   
Gemma rolls her eyes,  
"Yeah yeah." 

Stiles' hotel room is huge, and there's plenty of room for everyone to hop on his king size bed, which Caroline immediately does.   
"Caroline!" Derek hisses.  
"It's fine" Stiles says, "The remote should be on the nightstand. You can pick a movie."   
"Okay!" Caroline says, scrambling for it.   
Gemma hesitates by the edge of the bed until Stiles tells her to sit down.   
He kicks off his own shoes and pulls Derek to the bed with him. 

"How about zootopia?"   
"Sounds good to me!" Stiles says excitedly. He sits against the bed frame, thigh pressing against Derek's. The movie is just starting when Derek grabs Stiles' hand and intertwines it with his. Stiles smiles at him. 

It's only been about forty five minutes when Caroline crawls over to her dad and curls up across his lap, her feet in Stiles'.   
"Care-"   
"She's fine." Stiles says, patting her back.   
Gemma is on the other side of Stiles, and it's not long before her head falls to rest on Stiles' shoulder.   
"I'm sorry. This isn't fun. They've just had a long few days."   
"Derek, stop apologizing." Stiles says softly. 

Derek looks down but he can still feel Stiles' eyes on him. He looks back towards Stiles who's staring at him with his wide gorgeous eyes,   
"You're beautiful."  
Derek laughs at that and Stiles leans closer to him, pecking his lips softly,   
"I'm serious."   
Derek chases Stiles' plump lips that are still a bit sticky from his lip gloss. He licks Stiles' lips gently and Stiles opens his mouth on a soft moan. Stiles tangles his closest hand in Derek's hair and Derek twists his body more to loom over Stiles as best he can with Caroline still in his lap. 

He breaks away when his lungs feel like they're going to burst and he rests his forehead against Stiles'. His eyelashes are so distracting.   
"We can't." He breathes against Stiles.   
Stiles pulls away,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume-"  
"No, god no. I want to kiss you for hours. I want to kiss every inch of you. Just not when my daughters are in the room."   
Stiles barks out a laugh and quickly buries his face in Derek's shoulder when Caroline stirs. When he quiets down, he whispers into Derek's ear, "I want that too."

They wait until the movie goes off before Derek slides out of the bed, leaving Caroline on it. He slides on his shoes and coat, and goes to wake Gemma.   
"Don't wake her up. I've got Caroline and you can get her?"   
Derek just nods, before grabbing Gemma's shoes and Caroline's and throwing them in Gemma's purse, before slinging it over his shoulder. He grabs Gemma, and carries her bridal style to the door. Stiles has his shoes on and he pulls Caroline up into her arms and she buries her face into his neck,  
"Daddy," she mutters. 

Stiles face turns pink and they head out to Derek's car. Derek buckles Gemma into the back seat and Stiles buckles Caroline into her booster. Once the door is shut, Derek makes his way to Stiles' side,  
"Thank you."   
"No problem."  
"I'm sorry tonight didn't go as planned or anything."   
"It went better than planned," Stiles said, stretching to kiss Derek's lips.   
Derek kisses him back, feeling his heart flutter as Stiles licks into his mouth and teases at the hairs at the back of his neck. 

Stiles is the one to pull away, slowly, peaking into the car,   
"You better take them home."   
"Yeah,"Derek just stares at him and Stiles laughs,   
"Alright big guy. I've gotta get going to. I have a 5am flight."   
"Oh god."  
"Oh god is right. But this night has been amazing."   
"I agree."   
"I want to see you again," Stiles says, "Eventually."   
Derek sighs, arms tightening around Stiles' waist,   
"Eventually."   
Stiles pecks his lips,   
"Hey. The offer still stands?"   
"Even after all this?" Derek asks, tipping his head to the side.  
Stiles rubs the back of Derek's neck,   
"Even after all of this," He says, pecking Derek's lips. He pulls away smiling and Derek leans in to kiss him again. It's like he can't let go. 

The next three months fly by. They text daily and talk on the phone at least once a day. They face time randomly, but a lot. Most times its when Gemma demands to see Stiles' face or Caroline crawls into Derek's lap with his unlocked phone, already calling. Derek tries to explain that he may not always answer or he may be tired or busy, but he always answers with a wide smile, eyes glittering, even when there's bags under them. Even when Derek knows he's tired, knows he's been traveling, or filming back to back, or is running from one product launch, or a meet and greet or to a plane, he always answers Derek, and happily. 

He'll chat with Derek when he's out of breath, or gluing on lashes and he always perks up when he's on the phone with Derek. He asks about "his girls", and even Kim. He snapchats Derek more than is probably healthy but it's been awhile since Derek got embarrassed making duck faces in the middle of the grocery store. Derek tries not to give in to his girls too much when they ask to talk to Stiles. (It's mostly Caroline but Gemma doesn't ever discourage her.) 

But every time Caroline's face pops up on FaceTime first, Stiles doesn't seem annoyed. He talks to her and asks about her day and talks to her until she gets bored and hands the phone off to Gemma. Finally when Gemma's done, which can take awhile sometimes, Stiles is still enthusiastic to talk to Derek. 

It's one of Stiles' only free nights this week and he has to be up at 5 the next morning but Brittany had stood up Caroline and she'd been in tears for hours. Derek had offered to take her anywhere she wanted, order pizza, anything, and she hadn't wanted it. She hadn't left his lap all night, and finally she reached for his phone and he gave it to her, thinking she wanted to play a game or something. 

But at this point he shouldn't have been surprised when she called Stiles.   
"'Tiles!" She cries when he answers the phone.  
"What's wrong honey?" Derek can hear him ask.  
Caroline just sobs and curls closer to Derek and Stiles tries to comfort her. 

Finally, feeling uncomfortable, Derek takes the phone. He nudges Caroline off and she grabs her teddy bear closer and he ducks out of the room.  
"She's fine. I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate. Her mom was supposed to pick her up tonight and didn't show, she's really upset."  
"It's fine. Is she ok? What can I do? How long as she been like this?"   
"Like two hours. Nothing is helping. But that's my problem, I shouldn't have let her call you."   
"Derek. I care about you, and your girls. I want to help, any way I can. I care about you. I care about Caroline. I care about Gemma. What is it going to take for you to understand that? Derek. I'm in love with you. I love you. I love your girls. Caroline crying," Stiles voice cracks, "Caroline crying and being upset makes me wants to get on a plane right now. What can I do to make you understand that it doesn't matter how tired I am, I'm going to answer your phone calls or your FaceTime calls because I want to talk to you. I want to talk to your kids. Derek, I love you." 

Derek squeezes his eyes shut and sags against the wall, heart pounding,  
"I want you to move to California."


End file.
